


Come Together

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Schmoop, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after Sam and Gabriel get together, Gabriel wants them to try something new. Or rather, do it somewhere new. Like say, the back of the Impala?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> Notes 1: This is a sort of sequel to my fic, If I Fell, written for priceless_pixie who has been wanting the sequel since I posted the first one. Told you it could be your Valentine's Day prezzie! <3  
> Notes 2: I finally wrote sex in the Impala! (sort of). I wonder if I should feel quite as accomplished as I do...  
> Notes 3: Really, really sorry about how short it is :( I’m not completely sure about this one overall, but I still hope you like it. *smishes*

"I'll check the Impala; you go through the duffels, alright Dean?"

Sam doesn't wait for an answer before shutting the motel door behind him and rolling his eyes. It's not like it will kill Dean to let _him_ search the Impala for the journal this time around. And besides, even the short walk from the motel room to the backseat of the car is more of chance to stretch his legs than he's had all day. Being the researcher and being as tall as he is don't always make a great match.

Sighing, Sam checks the trunk for the overfilled leather journal and digs around as well as he can past the false bottom without cutting off a finger on any of their weapons. He thinks of how much tidier it was when he was in charge of the trunk but shrugs and closes it, heading into the backseat. It wouldn't be the first time one of them has thrown it into the back after a long day of research at the library or a crazy hunt and just forgotten about it.

He's just about to give up and get out to check the driver's seat when a familiar snap comes from across the seat. When he looks up, Gabriel's amber eyes are alight with mischief and Sam only has a moment before the angel snaps his fingers again. Between one blink and the next Sam has gone from leaning over the backseat, legs still out of the car, to sitting with an archangel straddling his thighs - door closed to his right.

Gabriel's lips stretch in a blinding grin at Sam's slight flail after finding himself with a lapful of angel.

"Heya Sammy."

Sam doesn't get the chance to respond before those lips are over his, Gabriel's tongue begging entrance that he easily grants, groaning into the angel's mouth. A hand slips under his shirt and glides over his stomach, hot and _perfect_ against his skin. Gabriel pulls back, nipping his bottom lip as he goes, and Sam would like to wipe the smirk off his angel's face but he's a little busy pulling air into his lungs.

After catching his breath Sam smiles back at Gabriel and leans in for another, brief, kiss, "I would _love_ to continue this right now, but I was actually out here for a reason."

Gabriel lifts an eyebrow and finally slips his hand out from under Sam's shirt while lifting the other, which is somehow holding their Dad's journal. Sam raises his own brow in return, earning himself a chuckle.

"I had to get you out here somehow," Gabriel says with an unapologetic shrug of his shoulders. Sam can feel every shift of Gabriel against him - and he really should get back to Dean before he allows himself to get too distracted - but still manages to roll his eyes at his lover's antics. Because a phone call would have been too blasé for the Archangel-turned-Trickster.

"Well," he starts, reaching for the journal and another kiss, "how about we pick this up later when I'm _not_ in the middle of researching a hunt with Dean?"

" _Or_ , we could pick it up right here and you can research with Dean later," and Sam means to protest, - he _does_ \- but he's distracted by fingers curling in the hair at the nape of his neck, a thumb rubbing circles at the spot right behind his ear that Gabriel _knows_ drives him crazy. Lips replace the digit before long, slick tongue drawing circles in its stead. A groan rips out of him, nearly drowning out a faint snap before Gabriel's pulling back, right hand coming up to cup the back of his neck, toying with the ends of his hair once more.

"But Dean - "

His sentence cuts off when the angel leans forward and nuzzles gently at the side of his neck, rising slightly to nip up at his jaw and back down again.

Sam tilts his head to the side, giving Gabriel's wandering lips and tongue and teeth more access to his throat even as he grabs the angel's biceps, ineffectually pushing at immovable arms.

"G-Gabriel, we should move this to - _nguh_ \- an actual room."

Hot breath slides over his throat when Gabriel chuckles against his skin, "Thought we'd try something new, gorgeous."

He feels a blush climb up his neck at the endearment, surprised he even has enough blood left to flow through him for it. They finally stopped flirting around with each other a couple weeks ago, but Sam still hasn't gotten used to the way Gabriel makes him feel, the words the angel associates with him. It's exciting, new. He'd only ever been Sam before - _Sammy_ to his family, even _Samantha_ if Dean feels the need to rile him up. Endearments... nicknames have never been a part of any of his relationships before. It's a pleasant - if embarrassingly blush-inducing - development.

A too-hot hand palms him through denim that is suddenly much too restrictive for his liking. Sam's hips buck up without his permission and he rumbles out a groan, fingers clenching Gabriel's arms harder at the unexpected friction. But all too soon the pressure is gone, fingers gliding up beneath his shirt once more. He whines at the loss, but it's cut off by Gabriel's lips on his, their tongues tangling.

He slides a hand up, running his nails along the angel's scalp, loves the silky feeling of that light hair against his skin. Teeth tease his bottom lip when they part, Sam lungs gratefully pulling in air even as he shivers under the onslaught of sensations running through him. He throws his head back, eyes closing when Gabriel tightens the grip in his hair until he can feel a pleasant pull at the strands.

"Mmm," Sam hums in his throat. His hips jerk up and the picture before him as he slits his eyes open is almost enough to take the air, only just caught, away again. Gabriel's lips are swollen and shiny and a spark of power glows behind amber eyes - a glimpse at what that vessel truly embodies.

Sam can't decide where to put his hands, wants to touch Gabriel everywhere. He settles them over the angel's hips, tilts his head happily to the side when Gabriel nudges at his jaw.

"You're beautiful like this, you know that Sam?"

The words tickle his skin and Sam closes his eyes against the flood of emotion they elicit from him. He still doesn't quite know what the angel sees in him; how he can look past everything Sam's done. But he refuses to over think on this, couldn't now anyways with the sensation of strong, hot hands roaming all over him. Can't do much more than gasp at the gentle nip of teeth at his jaw, moan into his angel's mouth while Gabriel presses their chests together, and grinds down into him.

White sparks behind Sam's eyes at the friction and he thinks it's perfect even as he craves more, rolls his hips in rhythm with Gabriel's. But then both of the angel's hands are in his hair, guiding him, angling their kiss and Sam loves how it feels to let Gabriel control this. Everything around him - everything beyond the grip on his hair, the chest against his, and the hard line of his lover's cock grinding into him - fades away as fire pools at the base of his spine.

Gabriel's rhythm falters and Sam knows his angel is just as close as he is. Sam fumbles at the angel's jeans, as coordinated as he can be in his state, until he feels the weight of Gabriel's cock against his palm. He's barely gotten a good hold on it before he's swallowing down the archangel's groan, feels Gabriel release over his hand, between them. Strong hands still hold his head in a fierce grip as Gabriel releases his mouth to kiss lightly down his neck, and all of a sudden it feels as though he's being touched _everywhere_. Like one of those too-hot hands is stroking against his own heated flesh. One sharp bite to the pulse point of his throat and Sam is arching his back and coming, Gabriel's name falling like a prayer from his lips.

His angel is slumped against him and the car is quiet but for their panting breaths. Sam removes his hand from his lover's jeans but before he can even worry about where to try wiping it off there's a snap and he's clean - both his hand and his jeans. It's one of the many awesome things about his boyfriend, Sam thinks and chuckles into Gabriel's neck.

"So, we should try new things more often."

Gabriel pulls back, smiling down at him from where he's still perched in Sam's lap, "Good to know." In the next moment his smile morphs into a smirk and Sam raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

Gabriel shrugs, "Just imagining the look on Dean-o's face when he finds out what just happened, kiddo."

It takes a ridiculously long moment for the meaning to click past the pleasant, post-orgasm haze his mind is still fogged over with. But Sam's eyes widen when he remembers where they are and he groans, leaning forward to hide his embarrassed flush in the angel's neck.

"I hate you."

"Pfft, you _love_ me."

Sam just wraps his arms around Gabriel’s back, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. He keeps his smile hidden against the space between Gabriel’s neck and shoulder, unable to protest the angel’s words even if he wanted to.

They both know he’d be lying.


End file.
